


Умирать не страшно

by Jell



Series: Не страшно [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Умирать не больно и не страшно, но есть то, что пугает даже после смерти.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Не страшно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540399
Kudos: 7





	Умирать не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды ГП.

Умирать не страшно и совсем-совсем не больно. Особенно если умирать так, как Сириус Блэк — в горячке боя мгновенно перескочить в иной мир. Сириус даже не сразу осознал, что случилось. Вот в него кидает заклинанием Беллатрикс, он падает и вдруг оказывается посреди сумрачного ничего. 

Сириус помнил, что дрался рядом с пугающей аркой. Похоже, он упал в нее и оказался неизвестно где. Сириус вскочил, огляделся, заметался в поисках выхода, но все пространство было совершенно одинаковым — тусклый сумрак, клубящаяся дымка и серый слипшийся песок под ногами. А еще вокруг было очень тихо. Очень. Он даже собственного дыхания не слышал, и вот тут ему действительно стало не по себе. Судорожно зашарил пальцами по шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс — ничего. Прижал руку к груди… Похоже, он умер.

Сириус так и сел там. В один миг все потеряло значение. В голове воцарилась оглушительная пустота, ни единой мысли. Все чувства пропали. Серый дым опустился на него, заскользил холодом по коже, оплел руки, омыл лицо. 

Тишина. Холод. Пустота. 

Сколько Сириус просидел так — он не знал. Времени здесь не было. Здесь вообще ничего не было, и он сам постепенно превращался в это ничто, сливался с ним, готовился рассыпаться песком, растечься туманом, кануть во мрак. Ему было все равно. Какая разница, что произойдет, если он уже умер? Все кончено. Все!

Когда-то давно, когда еще был жив Джеймс, они вместе колесили по маггловским городам, пили, развлекались, чего только ни пробовали. Сириус уже и не помнил, чем они так упились или обкурились, но тогда у него было похожее состояние. Он будто исчез, превратился в дым и взлетел куда-то высоко-высоко. Тогда ему было на все, абсолютно на все плевать. Как и сейчас.

Его выдернуло из туманной эйфории и вдруг окунуло в реальность, словно из зноя — в студеную воду. Сириуса даже бросило в дрожь. Он проморгался и увидел Гарри. Перепачканный, изможденный, но живой, он стоял в Запретном лесу и сжимал в руке маленький камушек. Сириус мгновенно понял и что это за камушек, и что предстоит сделать Гарри. Рядом с ним из леса выступили Джеймс, Лили… они улыбнулись и ободряюще ему кивнули. Люпин выглядел гораздо моложе и тоже улыбался. Как? И он тоже? За грудиной, там, где было сердце, защемило. Никого не осталось. Никого! И Гарри…

— Это больно? — тихо спросил тот.

Нет, не больно, Гарри. Не больно и не страшно. Даже мертвым быть не страшно, только скучно до смерти. А вот смотреть, как близкий человек идет на смерть, — страшно даже мертвому. Но Сириус улыбался. Они все знали, что другого выхода нет, а надежда есть всегда. Сириус чувствовал ее тепло в своей душе и почему-то верил, что все у Гарри получится. Все будет хорошо.

Правда, убедиться в этом он не успел — выдернуло обратно. Холодный туман вновь окутал тело, призывая сесть и успокоиться. Но Сириус чувствовал: что-то изменилось. В нем самом. Будто это короткое путешествие в реальный мир наполнило жизнью. 

Он потерял покой. Заметался. Пошел вперед. Сириус не особо думал, куда именно идет, но казалось очень важным двигаться, быть собой, пытаться достичь какой-то цели. Пусть даже и не очень ясной.

Он шел, потом бежал и снова шел. Усталости не чувствовалось. Мертвые ведь не устают? По крайней мере, физически — точно. Но сколько бы он ни шел — ничего не менялось. Сириус мог бы точно так же стоять на месте — вокруг был все тот же сумеречный мир, в котором он был совершенно один. Кричал — никто не отозвался. В конце концов, он отчаялся, снова сел на песок и закрыл глаза. Вот оно, его посмертие — холодное, безжизненное, пустынное. Вокруг была лишь пустота, в которой он вот-вот утонет. Он предчувствовал, то, что держит его душу, разрушится, и он исчезнет, будто и не было никогда никакого Сириуса Блэка.

Накатила тоска — хуже, чем в Азкабане. Окружающая пустота была отвратительнее дементоров, она не только высасывала счастливые воспоминания, но и разлагала душу.

— Что это за место?

Сириус отпрыгнул на пару футов и не заорал только потому, что, кажется, в тот миг забыл, как пользоваться голосом.

— Прости… — Сириус поперхнулся словами: перед ним стоял Люциус Малфой.

Высокий, тощий, бледный, в ночной рубашке и с голыми ногами. Выглядел он так, будто еще не совсем оправился после тяжелой болезни. Малфой чуть прищурился, разглядывая Сириуса.

— Блэк…

— Малфой?.. — по правде говоря, Сириус сомневался, что тот ему не привиделся. Но уж лучше бы Малфой был галлюцинацией.

— Надеюсь, это всего лишь ночной кошмар, — пробормотал Малфой и огляделся.

Сириус никак не мог сообразить, что сказать. Обычно он не лез за словом в карман, но ситуация была уж слишком странной. Поэтому он разозлился:

— Какого Мордреда ты тут делаешь? Что, казнили, бросив в Арку? Отличный конец для Пожирателя!

— И не надейся, дорогой… родственник, — Малфой противно улыбнулся. — Я свободен, богат, жив и полностью доволен жизнью. В отличие от некоторых.

Сириус почему-то сразу ему поверил. И даже как-то понял, что Гарри победил, но скользкий слизняк все равно умудрился остаться на плаву. Жулик, мерзавец, трус! От гнева перед глазами поплыло. Сириус в один миг оказался с ним рядом.

— Жив? Тогда что же ты делаешь здесь?

— Похоже, сплю. Правда, не помню…

— Просто спишь? Думаешь, можно оказаться здесь, просто уснув? — Сириус расхохотался. — Ты мертв! И нас тут всего лишь двое. Дружки тебя не защитят.

Малфой отшатнулся.

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь!

— Почему же? Да я собственными руками тебя на части порву! Посмотрим, проснешься ты или нет. А может, так и останешься ни живыми, ни мертвыми кусочками в песке валяться?

В глазах Малфоя полыхнул ужас и почему-то обида. Трус! Всегда был трусом. «Ну же, просыпайся, ублюдок. Не нужен ты здесь!» — подумал Сириус. 

— Если ты хоть пальцем меня тронешь… — угроза Малфоя прозвучала жалко.

— Ты пытался убить моего крестника, ты лизал задницу этой мрази Волдеморту, пытал людей, убивал! И после всего ты на свободе? Ты будешь умолять отправить тебя в Азкабан!

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы меня обвинять?!

Сириус бросился на него, целясь пальцами в длинную, тощую шею. Малфой успел пнуть его коленом в живот, но Сириус не чувствовал боли. Он вцепился в горло этого мерзавца, этого Пожирателя, и замер. Кожа у него была горяченной, а под пальцами бешено бился пульс. Малфой был живым. Живым, черт его возьми…

Ну и плевать! Сириус попытался сжать горло сильнее, но Малфой вцепился в его руки, силясь ослабить хватку.

— Отпусти! — прохрипел он.

— Что ж… что ж ты не просыпаешься, а, Малфой? — Сириус постарался, чтобы голос звучал с издевкой.

— Ублюдок!

Малфой изловчился, подогнул ногу, попытался отпихнуть Сириуса, но у него не вышло. Они продолжали бороться, покатились по песку, пока не остановились. Теперь Сириус оказался снизу, и длинные малфоевские патлы лезли ему в лицо. Руки скользили по мокрой шее; тело Малфоя было таким горячим, что хотелось прижаться к нему. Согреться, почувствовать жизнь, осознать, что есть что-то кроме всепоглощающей пустоты. Сириус чуть ослабил хватку, и Малфой тут же этим воспользовался — оторвал его руки от своей шеи и прижал к земле. Дышал он тяжело.

— Видишь, Блэк, я все еще сильнее тебя. Маленький, глупый кузен Блэк… строптивый. — Малфой наклонился совсем низко. 

Глаза у него хищно блестели. Сириусу почему-то взбрело в голову, что тот его сейчас поцелует. Бред!

Малфой моргнул, усмехнулся и сказал уже совсем другим голосом:

— Да что на тебя нашло?

Сириус не ответил. Он замер, готовясь вырваться из цепких и горячих рук. Вырваться из тепла, чтобы снова оказаться в пустоте. Черт! Не хотелось.

— Мне правда жаль, что ты умер, Блэк. Но я тут совершенно ни при чем, — тихо сказал Малфой.

Сириус расхохотался ему в лицо. Ни при чем. Конечно! Может, Малфоя вовсе и не было в этом проклятом Отделе Тайн. Морок! Как и здесь…

— Черт с тобой, — устало сказал Малфой, вскочил и исчез в сумраке.

Придурок. Сириус ощутил вдруг, насколько вокруг холодно. Развеявшийся было дым снова заклубился рядом. Сириус поднялся. Малфоя было не слышно, не видно. Действительно, словно морок — явился и исчез, забрав с собой тепло. Скоро снова вернется привычные холод, покой, пустота… Нет!

Сириус бросился бежать. Он не представлял, где искать Малфоя. Если получится догнать — это будет самое настоящее чудо. Сумрак казался огромным, в нем не было ни единого ориентира, но Сириус бежал. Уж если они встретились один раз, значит, получится и еще! Он даже глаза закрыл, надеясь, что интуиция поможет достичь цели. Главное, чтобы Малфой все еще был здесь.

Сириус на скорости споткнулся обо что-то горячее и мягкое и полетел на песок. Малфой лежал скорчившись, по его лицу и шее стекало что-то темное. В сумрачном свете Сириус не сразу понял, что это кровь. Он опустился на колени и осторожно перевернул Малфоя на спину. Его грудь вздымалась часто и невысоко; рубашка и волосы были заляпаны кровью. Сириус нашел на шее пульс — тот едва прощупывался. Черт. Ну вот как это?... Как это можно — умирать в посмертии? Что вообще тут делает Малфой? Почему здесь? Почему рядом с ним?!

Малфой вдруг открыл глаза.

— Ты был таким ярким, Блэк… Что с тобой случилось? Почему ты весь… весь серый, словно, — Малфой закашлялся, на губах запузырилась кровь, — словно дементор.

— Что случилось, Малфой? На тебя напали? Как ты вообще сюда попал?!

Малфой снова закрыл глаза, его грудь поднялась в последний раз и замерла. Ублюдок… Мерзавец!

Не совсем понимая, что делает, Сириус попытался сделать вдох, а потом припал к окровавленным губам, надеясь вернуть жизнь. Он на самом деле был готов убить Малфоя, но смотреть, как тот умирает буквально у него на руках, не мог. Это было слишком страшно. До жути. Хотелось хоть что-нибудь сделать.

Малфой пах кровью и теплом, и вкус у него был как у нагретого железа. Глаза почему-то слезились. Выдох, вдох, еще… Сириус ни черта не понимал в первой помощи, но ужас от того, что вот сейчас это тепло и жизнь уйдут и растворятся в пустоте, гнал вперед и давал силы. Он пробовал снова и снова, пытался сделать массаж сердца, как когда-то показывала ему умница Лили. Наверняка он все делал неправильно. В ушах звенело, пот тек по лицу. Он уже ничего не соображал, наглотавшись то ли воздуха, то ли крови, то ли… Что-то бухнуло под его руками. Кажется, малфоевское сердце — или?.. В глазах зарябило, голова закружилась, а Малфой вдохнул полной грудью.

* * *

Тепло, мягко… Кто-то пронзительно завизжал. Сириус дернулся и упал на что-то твердое. Перед глазами все плыло. Свет был слишком ярким, и привыкший к полумраку Сириус почти ничего не видел.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Сириус замер на полу в нелепой позе. Вокруг загомонили:

— Что тут происходит?

— Эта тварь…

— Этот человек!

— Состояние мистера Малфоя стабильно.

— Но это невозможно!

— Это же Сириус Блэк!

О, все же кто-то его узнал. На мгновение стало очень тихо. Похоже, он умудрился вернуться с того света. Вот ведь штука. Если б не Петрификус, Сириус бы расхохотался. Впрочем, очень скоро чары сняли. Кроме того, глаза наконец привыкли к яркому свету, и Сириус смог осмотреться.

Похоже, он оказался в Мунго, а вокруг столпились целители. От их лимонных мантий становилось больно глазам. Сириус отвел взгляд и почти сразу увидел Малфоя — тот лежал на залитой кровью больничной кровати, но дышал. Кажется, дышал. Чертов ублюдок. Сириус с удивлением отметил, что чувствует облегчение. Он рад, что этот мерзавец выжил?

Пара целителей усердно размахивала палочками — похоже, накладывали диагностические чары.

— Определенно, не зомби и не призрак, — наконец сказал один их них.

— Человек. Истощенный, обезвоженный, грязный, но человек, — добавил второй.

— Зовите авроров! 

— И невыразимцев.

— И ему не место около больного. Грейс, Смит, найдите мистеру Блэку свободную палату.

* * *

Невыразимцы так до конца и не определили, как именно ему удалось вернуться. Решили, что роль сыграли сразу несколько факторов: он упал в Арку живым; Гарри призвал его при помощи Воскрешающего камня; Малфой на пороге собственной гибели почему-то решил отправиться к нему, а он сам зачем-то попытался спасти жизнь Малфою. Вот как раз мотивов Малфоя Сириус и не понимал. Точнее, не хотел понимать. Есть не так уж много причин, по которым хочешь кого-то увидеть перед смертью. А сил, способных вернуть с того света, еще меньше. 

Малфой ведь на самом деле собрался умирать.

Горстка бывших Пожирателей, так и не отловленных министерством, решилась на последний, отчаянный подвиг и ворвались в Малфой-мэнор. Они считали, что у Малфоя есть что-то, способное им помочь. Они накачали его зельями, пытали, но добились лишь того, что в поместье нагрянули с облавой авроры. Пожиратели напоследок наградили Малфоя смертельным проклятьем, буквально превращающим внутренности в кашу и попытались сбежать.

В Мунго пострадавшего доставили мгновенно, но целители ничем не могли помочь. Малфой должен был умереть в считанные минуты, а вместо этого — вернулся с того света, и рядом с ним из воздуха материализовался Сириус.

Сириус еще долго не мог поверить, что жив. Даже когда его обнимал сходящий с ума от радости Гарри, целовала кузина Андромеда, что-то недовольно кряхтел Кричер, Сириуса не покидало ощущение, что все это сон и происходит не с ним. Чудилось: стоит закрыть, а потом открыть глаза — и он снова окажется в привычном сером тумане.

Особенно плохо становилось ночью. Из темноты на него смотрела голодными глазами пустота. Иногда даже казалось, что он слышит чей-то голос, зовущий во мрак. Странно, но единственное, что помогало справиться с кошмаром — воспоминание о Малфое и его горячих руках, которые смогли согреть даже в посмертии. Впрочем, увидеть Малфоя Сириус совершенно не стремился. Ненависть к нему, правда, ушла, но симпатии вроде не появилось.

Сириус знал, что Малфой довольно долгое время провел в больнице, а потом скрылся от журналистов в своем поместье. Постепенно шумиха поутихла, и именно Малфой сделал первый шаг к общению — пришел без всякого предупреждения на Гриммо. 

Сириус сам открыл дверь и молча на него уставился. Тот тоже молчал — разглядывал его, чуть прищурившись и склонив на бок голову. Словно на зверушку смотрел. Малфой выглядел неплохо — ни морщин, ни признаков усталости, даже шрам на щеке от темного проклятья был почти не виден. Губы чуть кривились, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но зачем-то себя сдерживал. Сириус смотрел на эти губы и вдруг подумал, что ему очень интересно, какие они на вкус, когда не запятнаны кровью. Ведь ничего же не случится, если он попробует? Простое любопытство, ничего больше. 

И, наверное, хорошо, если кто-то окажется рядом холодными темными ночами, чтобы отгонять пустоту. Правда, об этом Сириус не был готов думать. Пока.

* * *

Умирать не страшно. Страшно держать чужую жизнь в своих руках. Страшно смотреть, как гаснет свет в чужих глазах, и единственное, на что остается надеяться — это чудо. Иногда оно происходит, даже если совсем в него не веришь.


End file.
